


a tale of ice and woe

by WishingTree



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, ice skating and revenant hunting they go great together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: When Waverly and Nicole spot a potential revenant during their ice skating date, they call in Wynonna and Dolls for back up.Wynonna is thrilled. Dolls is not.





	a tale of ice and woe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Syfy interview with 23 questions from like two years ago, Dom saying she’d live in any sort of town so long as it had an ice skating rink in the winter

“Hey, Dolls,” Wynonna announced her presence by rapping her knuckles against his desk, drumming a persistent beat until Dolls looked up at her without bothering to keep the exasperation off his face.

“What is it, Earp?”

She grinned at him, making it clear that she was pleased with herself. “Waverly and Nicole think they spotted a potential revhead, we gotta go help ‘em scope it out.”

Dolls nodded and pushed his chair back, standing while he started to neaten the reports scattered in front of him. “Do we know the situation?”

“Old Man Bixby, the guy who lives in that creepy cabin just outside of Purgatory. They’re keeping an eye on him to be safe, and he doesn’t suspect anything so we’ve got time.”

“Where are they?”

Wynonna moved towards the door, already zipping up her heavy winter jacket. “The rink on the edge of town."

Dolls paused. “The rink?"

“Yeah, the skating rink?" When he didn’t answer, Wynonna looked over her shoulder and noticed he was still standing by the desk. She spun around to tilt her head and eye him questioningly. “You coming, boss?”

“…Ice skating.”

“Yes.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Wait, are you – does ice skating make you nervous?” Wynonna’s tone was entirely too gleeful, and Dolls glowered as he walked past her to grab his coat. Predictably, it had absolutely zero effect on her.

“No.”

“Really? Because I gotta say, it kind of looks like it makes you nervous.”

“No.”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow and waited, and Dolls tried to avoid her gaze to no avail. “Look, it’s not like I did much ice skating in Arizona,” he finally said, throwing up his hands.

She quirked her lips but surprisingly didn’t make fun of him, only nodding understandingly. “Come on Dolls,” she said, picking up his tuque and throwing it at him, “Time to prove what you’re made of.”

 

 

 

When they got there, Dolls was greeted with what was a very quaint ice-skating rink, the ice loosely surrounded by snowy evergreens. They were threaded through with fairy lights, creating a picturesque postcard scene, and even he had to admit that it was nice. Thinking of Waverly and Nicole, he understood why they had chosen to come here – it was the kind of place that was perfect for a winter date.

The kind of place that was perfect for _couples_ to go on winter dates.

Dolls glanced at Wynonna bouncing happily at his side, before hurriedly averting his gaze.

“There’s too many people around for a fight here,” Wynonna commented, crossing her arms and casually looking around as she shifted, and Dolls knew she had spotted Old Man Bixby sitting down by the small rental cabin on the other side of the rink.

“Rink closes in an hour. We wait, and then follow him, see if Peacemaker responds.”

Wynonna bobbed her head in agreement, still scanning the rink, and Dolls was glad she seemed to be in a cooperating mood. He spotted Waverly and Nicole skating together on the other side of the rink at the same time Wynonna did, and she waved them over eagerly.

“Hey guys!"

Waverly was graceful on the ice, gliding with an ease Dolls didn’t think he could achieve on normal land. She did a lap and skated up to them, cheeks red from the cold and a wide smile on her face, and Nicole came skating after her, style more functional but just as successful. Dolls sighed when he realized he was probably the only one who couldn’t skate.

Wynonna had disappeared in the time it took them to cross the rink, so he quickly got to the point, listening closely to their rundown. Waverly tried to adjust her earmuffs but was hindered by her bulky winter mittens, and Nicole chuckled softly as she reached over to adjust them, herself wearing a pair of slim leather gloves. Waverly gave her a thankful smile and popped up to press a kiss to her cheek, tugging down her scarf to do it, and Dolls had to marvel at how she managed to do that on skates.

“So what’s the plan, Dolls?” Waverly turned to him, leaning her forearms on the boards and resting her weight against them as she idly moving her skates back and forth.

“Just – keep watch. Be ready to move if it seems like danger, but for now we don’t want to cause a scene.”

Waverly nodded and held out her hand for a high five, and then she grabbed Nicole’s hand and turned back to the rink, both of them gracefully skating past him out onto the ice. Puffs of air spiraled towards the sky as they spoke to each other, happiness practically radiating off of them, and Dolls didn’t stop the small smile spreading across his face at the sight.

As he was watching, Wynonna reappeared, popping up at his side with a wide grin on her face and two pairs of skates dangling from her hands.

“Earp,” he said warningly, not liking the look on her face or the implication that came with the extra pair of skates.

“Come on, dude, don’t want to make anyone suspicious, right?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at him, smirk still on her face. “We have to blend in. Who comes to a skating rink and doesn’t skate?”

She lowered an arm and poked him in the side to get him moving, and he batted her hand away with a scowl before taking the skates, knowing she was right. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he took off his boots and lined them up neatly off to the side before pulling on the skates, retying them when Wynonna made a pointed noise and mimed pulling them tighter. 

“Alright! Let’s go, boss man,” she stood, now wearing her own skates, and he took a deep breath before carefully pushing himself to his feet, reaching out to hang on to the outside of the boards. It only took him a second to adjust to walking on the skates, holding one hand out for balance, and he foolishly thought that maybe it would be easy to get the hang of this.

That thought lasted until he tried to step onto the ice.

“No, you’re holding your weight wrong,” Wynonna told him, poking him in the side again. He tried to avoid her, causing him to flail in a most undignified way, and the motion tipped him forward, regrettably propelling him away from the side and from safety.

Waverly skated past him as he tried to regain control, crisscrossing her skates so effortlessly that it would be infuriating if not for the delighted smile on her face. She twirled herself right into Nicole’s arms, looking up at her adoringly, and Dolls forgot to focus on his skates, promptly falling over and landing hard on his hip.

“Good start!” Wynonna called out, gliding over with one leg extended out behind her. Before stopping at his side, she twirled herself around into some kind of spin Dolls didn’t know the name of but was very impressed by, even though he tried to hide it.

“Don’t tell me you were a figure skater,” Dolls raised an eyebrow, and Wynonna let out a loud laugh.

“God, no, do you have any idea how much work that takes? No thank you, I just went skating in the winter sometimes. Watch what I can do.”

She helped him up and then proceeded to show off with a series of increasingly wobbly but no less impressive tricks, somehow keeping her feet, and Dolls could only gape at her as he tried to keep up, inching his way along the ice. His knees were bent and his arms were extended out as he tried to keep his balance, and he knew he looked ridiculous.

“You sure you can pull all of this off?” he called out after her, steadfastly ignoring the way every other person on the ice was zipping past him.

“Duh!” she called back, skating in a figure eight and then shooting him a grin before rotating and pushing off with her opposite foot to start skating backwards, something Dolls gaped at. “I can totally land anything!” Her confident tone was belied by the shaky way she landed her waltz jump, but Dolls knew nothing he could say would stop her.

They continued this way, Wynonna trying little tricks and constantly circling back to where Dolls was straining to crawl along at a snail’s pace, and Dolls figured it was only a matter of time before she failed a trick.

He was right, and Wynonna let out a yell as she finally lost her balance, feet flying out from under her and landing flat on her back. Dolls laughed, glad he was close enough to the side to clutch at the boards.

“What was that you were saying?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Wynonna groaned out a laugh, cracking one eye open and clearing her throat. “Parkour?”

“Right,” Dolls laughed again, but when he looked up he froze. Peacemaker had fallen out of Wynonna’s holster when she hit the ground, sliding across the ice into open view, and had also drawn the attention of most people on the rink. From the other side, Waverly skated over quickly and used her gloved hand to push it back across the ice to Wynonna, and Nicole shielded them protectively, skating backwards and scanning their surroundings like Dolls.

Unfortunately it was too late, and their target noticed it too. There was a clatter as Old Man Bixby jumped out of his chair, knocking it over and sprinting for the woods, and nothing more than a slight limp betrayed his age.

“Well, at least there’s the confirmation that he’s a rev,” Wynonna scrambled to her feet behind him, and Dolls glanced back to see her scoop up the gun with a serious expression on her face.

“Showtime,” Dolls said determinedly, forgetting he was wearing skates and moving to take a step forward. Waverly started to say something in warning, but his foot slipped out from under him and he promptly faceplanted onto the ice, tripping Nicole who had been moving to follow him. Wynonna burst into laughter.

Groaning, Nicole hastily pushed herself to her feet and skated across the ice, but she was quickly faced with the problem of how to pursue the revenant on land given that she didn’t have time to change into her boots. It was a comical sight, the way she kept deliberating between taking her skates off and running in her socks, going back for her boots, and just running on the blades, but given the situation, Dolls wasn’t amused.

Wynonna skated to his side, grabbing his arm to pull him up, and he hurriedly tried to get his feet in order. She didn’t stop laughing at him, and Dolls glared.

“Earp,” he wheezed, clenching his jaw and struggling to get off of his knees, “We are never going ice skating again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dolls being barely able to stay upright on skates was a hilarious thought to me so I did this


End file.
